Kazuki's Promise
by fanfic designer
Summary: Finalmente había terminado el sufrimiento , la angustia y el dolor y ambos por fin podían disfrutar de una vida sinceramente feliz y perfecta…vida, que para los demás , solo existía en los sueños . One shot Juubei/Kazuki . Gracias por leer!


Holas , que tal! Saludos a todos , estaba releyendo un fic de Mayumi que se llama "bajo la piel" uno de mis favoritos de Get Backers especialmente de la pareja Kazuki y Juubei .. y pues se me ocurrió algo muy _angst _que me gustaría compartir .

**Disclaimer: **Get Backers no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fragmento que uso del fic de mayumi es mínimo de todas maneras aclaro que es obra de esta escritora , solo la uso como gancho para sacar otra cosa . Así que ya lo saben yo no escribo con fines lucrativos sino solo por amor al arte y a esta serie que adoro!

**Nota:** contiene shonen-ai. Angst . Capitulo único

Gracias por leer .

**Kazuki's promise**

-lo siento .. de verdad .. lo lamento tanto –dijo con dolor y tristeza en su quebradiza vos mientras palpaba los parpados de los ojos cerrados de Juubei

-no .. por favor no te tortures mas .. ya te lo he dicho .. perder mi vista fue un castigo divino no es tu culpa ,además ya no me importa si no vuelvo a ver jamás –le dijo apartando la mano de Kazuki de su rostro .

-MENTIROSO!- puede mentirte a ti mismo , pero a mí no puede engañarme.. se lo que sufres. No se para que me lo ocultas –le dijo apartándose de él , Juuebi sintió un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta .

-Tienes razón- confesó el maestro de las agujas-pero también te equivocas. Me da igual si nunca puedo recuperar la vista, pero me aterra la idea de olvidarte. De levantarme una mañana y no recordar lo largos y sedosos que parecen tus cabellos, de no recordar la forma de tu rostro… de olvidar el modo en que solías sonreír.

Se hizo un largo y triste silencio ..

Kazuki estaba llorando , Juubei lo sabia anquen no pudiera verlo , sabía que estaba apretando los parpados para mantener cerrados sus ojos mientras se escurrían las lagrimas y a la vez cubría su boca para no dejar salir ningún ruido que delatara el llanto . Sin embargo Juubei no hizo ni dijo nada , simplemente se puso de pie y decidió abandonar la habitación , se tragó ese nudo de lagrimas que tenía en la garganta y se fue dejando a Kazuki solo en la oscuridad de la noche .

Pasaron varios días en los que Kazuki y Juubei no volvieron a verse , Kazuki se sentía culpable y dolido por aquellas palabras crueles que le habían dicho a Juubei necesitaba verlo de nuevo pedirle perdón.

Ya caía la noche y comenzó a llover , Kazuki caminaba por la calle a penas cubriéndose con un pequeño paraguas cuando de pronto entre la niebla de la espesa lluvia vislumbró algo o .. más bien alguien sentado en la acera .

-Juu.. Juubei-se le quebró la vos y corrió hasta el joven tapándolo con la sombrilla , estaba empapado con el rostro bajo y la mirada inexistente hacia el suelo .

-me perdí –fue lo único que acertó a decir , y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de dolor , angustia y profunda tristeza , la sombrilla quedó olvidada en el suelo , Kazuki se lanzó a abrazarle y lloró con todas sus fuerzas , Juubei estaba llorando también se había desmoronado. .

-lo siento .. de verdad .. lo siento ..

Lloraron hasta agotarse , dejó de llover solo caía una suave y fría briza , los dos abrazados a un lado del camino sentados en la acera , Kazuki aun suspiraba sollozando mientras besaba una y mil veces el rostro mojado del Kakei

-volverás a verme .. lo prometo .. lo juro , juro que . volverás a ver.

Juubei salió abruptamente de aquel recuerdo que le agolpó la memoria de solo escuchar la lluvia en la ventana. Abrió sus ojos y de nuevo frete a él lúcida y colorida la promesa de Kazuki se hacía realidad . Volteó a ver a su pareja quien venía con dos tazas de té calientito y galletas . Juubei se lo quedó viendo un momento, sus facciones ,su rostro, su cabello , su cuerpo ,sus movimientos todo le pareció tan adorable y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron , suspiró feliz y esbozó una sonrisa.

-es bueno verte tan feliz –le dijo finalmente

Kazuki solo le devolvió la sonrisa aun más amplia

"_Finalmente había terminado el sufrimiento , la angustia y el dolor y ambos por fin podían disfrutar de una vida sinceramente feliz y perfecta…vida, que para los demás , solo existía en los sueños " _

_**Owar**_**i **

Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado espero sus comentarios , hasta la próxima .


End file.
